A bladeless fan in the related art generally includes a diffuser. An air-guiding wing of the diffuser is disposed between an outer wall and an inner wall. However, the air-guiding wing is easy to fracture due to a shrinkage strain thereof. Accordingly, the air-guiding wing of the diffuser in the related art is mostly formed separately and then fixed between the inner wall and the outer wall; alternatively, the air-guiding wing and the inner wall are formed integrally, and the air-guiding wing is fixed by being embedded in a groove of the outer wall. However, such a structure is complex and inconvenient to mount and detach, thereby increasing labor intensity and production costs.